


Hair up

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dreamworks Trolls, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Movie Night, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Arthur definitely owes Matthew for his movie suggestion.





	Hair up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is self-indulgent but man I like it. Trolls are close to my heart and seeing the similarities made me want to write something so bad so this was born

“Tell me again, why are we watching this?” Arthur questioned and motioned to the movie of Alfred's choice. Ever since they were kids, Saturday night had been dedicated to watching a movie. The American was a dear friend to him, more too if he was honest, yet Arthur still found himself wondering where the man found half of his movie choices. Usually said choices were either horror movies or bland action movies with plots Arthur could predict in his sleep, but every now and then the other teen pulled out kids movies he had barely even heard of. Today the case happened to be the latter type. 

 

He turned to take a glance at the screen, already assaulted with bright colours and a cheery smile from, who he could only suppose to be, the main heroine. When he looked back to Alfred, his only response for a while was a grin and a hand patting the seat next to him. Arthur yielded and sat down, if only to get an explanation faster. “Trolls, really? Alfred how on earth is this your choice?” It seemed that the American was willing to answer him this time. “Well Matt told me about it after one of his babysitting gigs. One of the kids was really into it so they watched the movie together and he said some characters reminded him of us so I wanted to check it out. Also c’mon. Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick! Even if the movie sucks, at least we’ll get some nice songs out of it.” 

 

The explanation was enough to sate his curiosity, though the mention of characters reminding them awakened it some again. “I suppose we can't do much else but watch the movie and see if his claim is correct.” Alfred's smile once more proved why Arthur agreed to most things what Alfred suggested. He could honestly do anything, if it meant that the American would keep smiling like that. 

 

For a few months now, Arthur had slightly dreaded yet looked forward to their movie nights more than ever. It had been easy to cuddle and work as a shield from monsters when his heart didn't beat wildly in his chest at the mere thought of such closeness. He remembered when it had first started to be a problem. 

 

Their movie night had begun as it normally would and it had been his time to pick a movie. Alfred hadn't been that into it, so about halfway through the movie the man had started repeating the lines with funny voices. At first Arthur had been annoyed by it, but soon they were both giggling like children, movie forgotten for the most part. The voices had evolved into small acts, both trying to make the other laugh more. He had seen the unrestrained happiness on Alfred's face on many occasions but that time the bright smile was something he wanted to remember forever. Once they had settled back down to at least watch the end of the movie, Arthur had been hit with the brickwall that was realising how he felt. 

 

Ever since he had only fallen faster in love. Alfred's affectionate demeanor didn't help his poor heart. It was especially on show during their movie nights, when more often than not Arthur found himself cuddled against Alfred's side. Even now, though the movie hand barely begun, he already felt the warmth of the arm resting on the backrest of the couch, knowing it would slip around his shoulder at some point. It was actions like those that made the brit hopeful of Alfred sharing his affections. 

 

Despite the distraction that was Alfred, Arthur tried to focus on the movie like he had these past few months. He didn't want to offend Matthew’s suggestion by being a lovesick fool. It didn't long for Arthur to realise what Matthew had meant by characters resembling him and Alfred. Hells, the American had even whispered in his ear the moment the grouchy gray troll came on screen. “Hey, he seems to be a stick in the mud like you.” The notion had earned him a light swat, but Alfred only laughed it off. Arthur felt himself flush when a few scenes later it was pretty obvious that the gray troll had a crush on the main character, a happy and hopeful troll and did indeed remind him of Alfred. Part of him waited for his friend to comment on it, but miraculously Alfred stayed quiet and Arthur definitely wasn’t going to check what his reaction was. 

 

An hour and a half later, Arthur was left with flushed cheeks from thinking too much and the small buzz in his stomach that followed a nice, happy film. He had liked the movie itself, it was more the feelings it brought out and the thought of being set up by Matthew that had him leaning away from Alfred's arms. “Ya know, I’m pretty sure they should have kissed at the end.” Alfred's comment made his stomach flip and Arthur dared a glance towards the other. “Alfred it's a kids movie. Besides the main romance wasn’t even about them and you can't tell me their first dance wasn’t romantic. That doesn't even include the final hug.” Where he was getting the ability to speak, Arthur didn't know but leaned on it with the hopes of being able to continue this talk.

 

Something in the atmosphere sifted and Arthur kept his eyes on Alfred while the boy sifted to lean towards him, blue eyes looking back at him. “I get that, but don't you think they would have deserved to kiss?” At this point Arthur was quite sure it wasn’t just the movie they were talking about and the thought made his face feel very warm. “I can't say that I didn't expect it to happen…” He was sure he gave the right answer when he saw the warm grin spread on Alfred's face. It wasn’t like those wide and happy grins everyone saw. The smile was fonder, something to be reserved for just for him. 

 

Arthur waited silently as Alfred's hand rose to cup his cheek. Usually he would have leaned away, not wanting to tease his poor heart too much. This time he lifted his hand to cover Alfred's, the smile on his lips threatening to grow only to be stopped by another set of lips pressing against him. The butterflies in his stomach exploded and before he knew it he was sitting on Alfred's lap, kissing the daylight out of the other. When they pulled away, Arthur couldn't hold back the small chuckle. “I can't believe we needed a children’s movie to prompt us to kiss.” Alfred joined in on his chuckling, hand looping around his waist. “It’s nice to get a fairytale ending, is it not?”


End file.
